Gatling Annihilator
The Gatling Annihilator is a special weapon. It is unlocked at level 35 and it is currently the third most expensive coins-based weapon in the game, costing 150,000 coins. It can also be won in Gold Bullet Chest Lottery. It is used by the boss in the They Came from Malanoche! mission of Buck Crosshaw's storyline. He can kill you very quickly and easily if you stay out in the open for too long, but the weapon is so inaccurate he won't hit you much unless you are standing still or close to him. Statistics * Damage: Deadly. The fire rate does half the job. It can kill a high-ranked White Witch in three shots. By fully upgrading it, you almost double its damage. It can inflict 40 damage in Single Player and 80 HP in Multiplayer if fully upgraded and 20 HP in Single Player when not upgraded. * Range: High for a Gatling gun. It is capable of killing enemies from far away. * Fire Rate: High. Combined with the damage and range, it is an extremely powerful gun, even more so than the Doom Bringers, only by a bit though. It can wipe out a whole mission of Fort Ghost before they even get near the fort. * Reload: Medium. However, the ammo capacity is very high, which makes up for this. As long as you aim and get your shots on target, you won't be using too much ammo anyways. You will mostly not need to reload, as everyone will probably be already dead. When fully upgraded, the reload speed is the same as a non-upgraded Consecrator. * Ammo: Extremely high. Holds 300 rifle cartridges when fully upgraded, which makes this weapon very useful. Killing things won't be much of a problem. Not to mention it holds the highest ammo capacity. When not upgraded it holds 75 bullets. Trivia * This weapon is based off the hand-cranked Gatling Gun by Richard Gatling, that was used in the 1800's in the Far West. In reality it should be mounted, as it weighed 800 pounds and usually required two people or more to operate, but in Six Guns, you can take it with you as a heavy weapon. * You can't take cover behind walls and shoot at the same time while using this weapon. * You can't move while firing or reloading this weapon, but you can move while reloading in Multiplayer. * "Never gonna give you up" and "Never gonna let you down" are carved in the sides. This is a reference to the song, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. * Despite the fact that the Gatling Annihilator able to be used by the player is very accurate, the one owned by the boss enemy in Fort Malanoche is not. * In Multiplayer, the Gatling Annihilator has slightly reduced range. * Using an explosive weapon against the Gatling Annihilator is a good option. * It was one of the first weapons to be in the game, but it is still one of the most deadly, even with the introduction of new weapons such as the Hand of Kisin. Even now, this weapon is the best weapon that requires coins to be bought, as this weapon is more accurate than the Hand Dragons and you still have to buy the Hand Dragons at a cost of 400,000 coins, as well as the fact that this weapon uses rifle ammo which is very cheap. * In Single Player, if in aiming mode, the fire rate will increase fiercely. * As of version 2.7.0. the Gatling Annihilator now costs 150,000 coins, due to complaints of it being "overpriced". * It one of the most accurate weapon in the game. But as of version 2.8.2, some hits don't register in Multiplayer. * There is a large discrepancy in rate of fire when using the two aiming modes in single player, similarly to the Hand of Kisin. ** Firing from the hip, the RPM of the Gatling Annihilator will appear quite slow. This can be used to the advantage of the player if they wish to conserve ammunition, but comes with the cost of lower DPM. ** When aimed, the rate of fire will increase dramatically. This allows the Gatling Annihilator to more effectively lock down areas and wipe out enemies faster than they would normally while hipfiring. Of course, doing this for extended periods of time will deplete your ammunition reserves very quickly. * This gun is one of the oldest guns in the history of Six Guns along with Defiler, Crucificator, Witch Impaler, Flak Cannon and Doom Bringers Bugs * It has a glitch wherein once used in Multiplayer its firing sound annoyingly stays on continuously for the remainder of the match even though the player has ceased firing it. Gallery IMG_0504.png|The Gatling Annihilator in-game Neva_Gonna_Give_You_Up.jpg|One side of this weapon Neva_Gonna_Let_You_Down.jpg|The other side Minja2k.jpg|In Single Player Gat.jpeg|In Multiplayer Download (1).jpg Category:Weapons Category:Special weapons Category:Coins-based weapons Category:Heavy weapons